Miranda Rights
by Ana Llivell
Summary: Edward is a cop. Bella is the arestie. What will happen? Lemons. One-shot. Edited.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**A/N: ****My first really juicy one shot. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

EPOV

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now wish right now_

I heard the lyrics blasting through the speakers in the cruiser, but then they sped past me in the form of a black Mustang. Bella Swan. Chief Charlie's daughter was forever breaking the rules. She hated the fact that her dad was the town Sheriff girl was forever breaking rules. I was new in town and even I saw this. She was attractive though with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes that were begging for discipline. She was rather pale with cherry lips and a banging body.

I turned the siren on, okay Edward calm down time to do your job, I thought speeding after her. She pulled over after about ten minutes... I honestly thought she was going to turn things into a high speed chase. I stepped out of the cruiser when she finally pulled over checking my bronze hair in the mirror to make sure maybe my looks would make things easier and she would comply with my orders. As I approached the car she rolled down the window. Oh yeah, she had done this before.

"Yes Officer Cullen?" she said fluttering those perfect brown lashes at me. God that sent chills down my spine... Focus Ed you have work to do.

"Bella," I managed to choke and then proceeded to clear my throat, "Do you know how fast you were going?" There that was better.

"No Officer," Bella said in a small voice.

"Bella step out of the car and go stand over there," I pointed behind her car where I could still see her. Her pupils were dilated so far that it looked like she had black eyes. "Stay there," I ordered. She had to be high.

"Yess, Oficer Edward," Bella breathed in my ear as she walked by me. The shiver ran right from my head down to my balls making my erection, that if it wasn't already obvious from looking down Bella's deep blue, low cut shirt, protrude even more uncomfortably from my body.

I shook it off... right Ed like you have a chance with a piece of fine ass like that. JOB! I reminded my self. I walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the glove box. It took some digging through forgotten tickets, cheeseburger wrappers...ew, and, ah the crack. Bella could have had her own little meth lab going.

"Bella. Are you aware that there is a kelo of crack in your passenger side glove box?" I asked honestly wondering if she even remembered buying it.

"Edward, I'm a big girl," oh yes she was... at least in the area of her chest, " Can't we let this slide?" she asked walking over and twirling a finger around my tie that was part of my uniform.

"Bella, please don't make me arrest you for assaulting an officer," I barley managed some what of a strong voice.

"Oh but Edward, hand cuffs feel so nice," she said sliding that finger right down to my belt. Kinky. Eddy likey.

"Up against the car Miss Swan," I ordered. Thank god evryone in Forks was either at work or school.

She assumed the position hands pressed against the car legs spread. Good Bella. I ran my hands up from her sides to her breasts. I cupped them lightly. No bra? Was she planning on getting arrested by me? I massaged her nipples through the thin cloth satisfied when she moaned. She moved to turn.

"Hands on the car Miss Swan," I ordered pushing her on the car.

She resisted. 'Bella you're going to get yourself arrested' I thought... By the bad ass cop with the tight balls.

I slid my hands down into her pants skinning her earlobe with my teeth. I proceeded to press her flat against the car biting her neck feircly.

* * *

BPOV

Oh- My- Fucking- God! This boy was big. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass. I ground my hips into him and was satisfied with his growl. He was still having my way with his neck. What was he a damn vampire?

"You have the right to remain silent Miss Swan. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the back seat of my cruiser," Edward whispered in my ear and sliding his hands into the front pocket of my jeans.

Dirty talk... Oh I liked seducing Edward, way more fun than that whats- his- face, the 28 year old who could barley hold an erection... I tried not to moan as Edward massaged every ounce of skin on my body. His hands found my clit through from the back of my jeans and he started to pinch and rub it in circles. I couldn't help myself. I moaned against the car.

"Bella you didn't listen to orders... I'm going to have to punish you," he said roughly jerking me away from the car and leading me to the back of the squad car. I growled. I swear the juices flowing out of me were running down my legs and seeping through my jeans. He threw me in and pulled some thing out of the glove box and set it in the front seat. He tore the shirt from my body... gr I had liked that shirt. I would make sure he payed later. I was still back wards and wasn't exactly sure what the hell he was doing.

"Ow!" I yelled as he pulled my hair, hard , by the roots so my head was up off the leather seat.

"Miss Swan this is the second time you've defied my orders," he said sliding his lips down my back till he reached my bra. He quickly unclasped it and ran his teeth over the area where it had been. I shivered.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Be quiet Miss Swan. Your punishment is twenty lashes," he whispered in my ear as he reached under my now arched body to the front of my jeans which he furiously ripped off with a growl.

He tortured me through my panties which were now soaked with every ounce of juice that was flowing out of me, rubbing everything but the one spot that could induce the magic of and orgasm and make me see sparkles. Finally after an antagonizing three minutes of touching he finally revealed myself to him.

"Mm, Bella, so wet for me?" he whispered against my folds as I moaned. He licked up my center once briefly flicking his oddly cold tongue against my clit as I shivered. "Oh but Bella you still have to be punished for disobeying me," He flicked over my clit again. I moaned rather loudly. He was trying to kill me.

* * *

EPOV

Oh she was tantalizing and practically flowing a river... but she needed to know that I was the dominant one in this little game of hers and if she disobeyed me she needed to know she would be punished.

"On your knees Swan," I ordered as she complied.

I didn't think I would be able to stop once I tasted how sweet she was, but I did knowing that the more I tortured her the more I knew I would get in return. Revenge was so damn sweet. Especially during a good fuck.

I pulled my belt out from the loops in my pants. They weren't going to stay up so I let them drop. I was standing in the middle of a Forks highway in my boxers, with a rather large, painful erection pressing and straining against the fabric of my boxers. I smacked the belt testing, letting her hear the sound of it smacking against skin, happy when I heard her moan.

"Your going to count every single lash," I said palming her ass.

"Yes officer Cullen," she whimpered.

Oh- my- god. Just those words could make me cum.

I smacked her hard and was satisfied when she almost keeled over forward. "One!" she cried.

I repeated this action nineteen more times satisfied with her cries. Afterward I palmed her ass slowly and massaged it.

"Edward!" she cried, "Please!"

"Please what? Tell me what you want Bella," I said.

"Please touch me. I need you to touch me!" she cried out.

I flipped her over and spread her thighs. Kissing up the inside of her right thigh until I reached the sweet tasting sanctity of her pussy. She moaned loudly when I slid my tongue inside her. Her taste was driving me insane. I proceeded to flick my tongue over her clit listening to her sweet moans of my name.

"Edward please, please fuck me!" she begged.

"With pleasure Miss Swan. She still had her hands cuffed behind her back, but she looked like she liked it. I drove myself into her warm waiting center feeling how tight her walls were around me. I grunted thrusting powerfully keeping a steady rhythm, listening to the sounds of her moans and grunts. Every little whimper that escaped her mouth drove me crazy and she was close. I could tell. The shaking was driving me insane.

"Edward I- I... Oh my god!" she screamed feeling her release. He walls cleanched around me pushing me over the edge of what sanity I was hanging on to as I shot my seed inside her.

* * *

BPOV

Oh dear holy fucker god! This boy was a sex machine. I don't think I've ever cum as hard in my life. I looked at his bronze hair and into those deep green eyes.

"Now," I said giving him a mischievous look, "It's my turn. Un-cuff me officer Cullen."

He reached around behind me and took the key out of his mouth... so that's where it went. I heard the sweet click and loved the sound. I rolled and pushed him down onto the seat. I kissed down his chest biting on his left nipple and hearing him growl smiled inwardly. I kissed down those gently carved abs licking in between the crevices. Blowing on the line feeling him shiver underneath me.

I crawled down looking at the rock hard hard on staring me in the face. I looked up at Edward's face from under my lashes, satisfied with how hard he was breathing, seeming wrapped up in what I would do next. I dove taking the swollen head in my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. My hand grasped his balls as I threw my entire mouth over his engorged cock. I ran my tongue over the vein on the underside and squeezing his balls. He was shaking so hard I hummed and He lost all control shooting warm liquid down the back of my throat. i swallowed looking up and running my tongue over my lips. I kissed him, letting him taste his own sweetness.

He growled under my lips. His hands molded to my breasts squeezing my left breast. I moaned as the sensation sent shocks through my body. His hand slid down my stomach to the mouth of innocence... which I didn't have to begin with but couldn't think of a better way to describe it. He pushed his fingers up into me and I screamed out his name. his thumb gently rubbed my clit causing me to shake with pleasure.

He knew I wouldn't be able to hold out. He lifted me and speared me on his dick.

"Fuck Edward," moaned as I road him like a cowgirl.

He came first shooting hot liquid powerfully into me. He reached a hand down to massage my clit sending me into an orgasm so powerful it left me shaking for minutes. I collapsed onto Edwards chest.

After about ten minutes we decided maybe it was best if we put clothes on. Seeing as we were naked on a highway. After hurriedly putting my clothes on and readjusting my hair I walked over to Edward.

"Officer Cullen are you still going to take me in?" I questioned pouting.

"Bella I think you served your time," he said with a sensual look in the pools of green.

"Good bye officer Cullen," I fluttered and started to walk to my car.

"Oh and Bella I will see you at my house for dinner... and some dessert," he smiled.

I smiled revving the engine and driving off. Good score Bells! Dessert, ticket avoidance, and possible a new hunk of man. It was a good day.

* * *

**Editied by XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
